


compliment to the heart

by electric_stydiax



Series: Flashvibe Week 2017 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Iris West/Linda Park (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationships, Wally West/Jax Jefferson (mentioned), Weddings and Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: For the longest time, Cisco and Barry kept their affections for each other secret from everyone else. When Barry proposes, it explores how and what leads to the wedding.OrHow the lovebirds were a secret and then a not so secret.





	compliment to the heart

This is dumb, and they'll know as soon as we get to work.” Cisco muttered in Barry's neck, snuggled in their bed after their sugar-high quickie looking at his ring. “Wally and Caitlin are freakishly observant, HR can tell when we lie and Joe and Iris already know as far as i'm concerned.” 

“That doesn't mean I should hide you like a taboo secret though Cisco. I want to show you off, and kiss you without a door on my back. Wally might give us a look and HR will roll his eyes but I love you and that's all I care about. Me and you, nobody else. No outside opinions.”

Cisco laid his head on top of his boyfriend’s, no fiance’s chest taking in his rapid thump-thump of his heart. Perhaps he held too much judgment in his co-workers, and tomorrow would be fine.

Tomorrow became today, and today was chaos.  
A meta who could spit poison terrorized the city all day, leaving neither Barry or Cisco a moment to speak to anyone besides each other. Ranging from robbery to arson and kidnapping, Bloody Dart was running both metas ragged. After rescuing two civilians, putting out a fire and returning the stolen jewelry, all Barry wanted to was kiss his fiancé senseless and never let go. 

So, as soon as he saw him he did just that, right outside the entrance to the lab. He started with his lips, coated with whatever sweet sucker he ate last. Slowly, like he had nothing to lose but his sweet Cisco. He then moved to his neck, leaving love marks down to his shoulder. Cisco reciprocated by biting his lover’s jaw and moving right by his ear, murmuring “I can't wait to be home with you, on you, in you and all over you babe. Why are you such a tease hm?”

Barry then pulls him flush to his own body, cupping his cheek and murmuring, “ You haven't seen a tease yet. That's to come, like you later tonight.”

The door opens abruptly and Wally walks in frankly more exasperated than surprised. “Can you guys save the talking for when you’re alone? I have heard everything you two have uttered in the past ten minutes and I love you guys but y'all are nasty I swear. Anyway, why haven't you told anyone about you two dating?”

The two metahumans could only blush upon Wally’s blunt admission of knowing about them. Barry responded with,“We weren't sure how anyone would really react, and didn't see the point in telling unless it got serious. It got serious, and I love him. I'm marrying him, and we were going to say something until freaking Bloody Dart showed up.”

Wally smiled and replied, “Take care of my brother, you hear me? Not even the speed force will protect you if you hurt Barry.” 

Cisco could only gaze fondly at his fiancé and say,“I don't plan on hurting him, not when he's all I ever wanted. I thought i'd never find the right partner, the frequency that complimented mine until I met Barry. Everything makes sense when he's with me and I wouldn't trade it for anything. He's everything to me, and I love him.”

The rest of the team walks in with soft smiles on their faces. HR did grumble and Cait did know but surprisingly, Iris had no clue that they were together. Despite Linda telling her, she thought she was overreacting and brushed her wife’s theories off, only for karma to come for her. 

A month later  
Barry and Cisco walk in the labs, giggling and grinning at each other. Cisco is holding a few envelopes, and Barry was buried in his neck.  
He whispered, “I love you, my husband.”  
“I love you more, my sweet.”

“My brother and brother in law are going to make make me sick I swear-”  
“Shut up Wally, you're just jealous cause your man isn't even here.”  
“Jax is saving time, Iris. Of course i'm on edge.”  
“Don't be, he’ll come home safe. He always does.”

Wally sighs but smiles as his envelope is given to him. “I'll be there, but I don't know about my plus one… he tends to have a busy schedule.” 

Cisco and Barry grin, saying “Knowing Jax, he’ll be there. Time travel is a crazy thing you know.” 

Wally only hopes to share the connection his brother has with Cisco, to be like that with Jax. It's so powerful to see two people just, love so unconditionally and relentlessly. He longed to feel that with Jax. To feel that love with another human being. 

A Few Weeks Later

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love and bond of Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon. Wally, the rings?”

Wally handed his brother and groom a ring, nodding to his father to continue.

“Does anyone object to the union of these two loving men to one another? Say so now, or forever hold your peace.” Silence filled the hall, so Joe continued.

“Barry, I understand both you and Cisco have chosen to write vows. Now would be the time to recite them.” 

Barry cleared his throat, and began by saying, “Love isn't just a feeling, it's also a choice between two people. When you love someone, your heart takes the lead and spins out every emotion possible. Cisco, my mind and soul are yours to wield, protect and treasure for as long as you have me. My heart said yes, but when it came to you, my soul held on and never let go. I want to be one with you in every way you want me. I want a future where we never question our love because it's infinite. So, with this ring I thee wed you, Cisco Ramon, mind and soul.”

Cisco was tearing up and laughed, “Well Barry, when I first knew I loved you I almost lost you because of a metahuman attack. After watching you go down, I knew my choice had always been you. My soul never let go after that, and my heart only followed. So with this ring, I thee wed you Barry Allen in your entirety, without fail until the universe parts us.” 

“Well Barry and Cisco, you may now kiss the groom.”

Cisco grabbed Barry and dipped him for a world-ending kiss. 

His mind rang, because he's all you ever needed and wanted. He's your better half and you love him. 

Joe coughs and announces, “ I now present Mr and Mr Allen-Ramon! May you only know happiness.” 

Barry and Cisco though as their foreheads touched, “it's all I know with you now.”


End file.
